


Fight all Corners

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Night in Front of TV [4]
Category: NCIS, The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexual Situations, Tale from Tony's Black Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Sam and Tony had two choices about how life could go for them. One they could be a devastatingly attractive couple who others hated, or, two they could face the ups and downs of working in DC in the thick of it.No matter what, they will have each other's backs and what will the impact of them having someone in their corner be?





	1. One Night Only?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Chapter 18 of the Night in the TV collection of the Tony Black Book Verse.

**Part One: One Night Only?**

 

Tony was two hundred percent done with his day. He was done with insubordinate twats and uncooperative bosses. He was done with being made the scapegoat for everyone's feelings with no one listening to his own. 

He was done. 

He wanted an evening to unwind and forget all his troubles. It sounded perfect and while he never recommended it as a support mechanism, he needed to drink some really good scotch in a place where no one would judge him. 

The Alliance club was one of the richest most exclusive bars in Washington. You had to be rich, powerful, privileged, or if you were really lucky, a mix of all three to even be invited to join. 

It was for all of these reasons that Tony decided it was a perfect place for him tonight. He was miserable and felt that he deserved his weight in Scotch as old as he was. He’d kept his true wealth from his team as he hadn’t trusted them with the information.

As he stepped inside, he glanced around to see who of the Washington movers and shakers were present. Tony had broken more than a few cases using the contacts he’d gained in having a membership here. He’d smile to himself when he’d describe the information gained as anonymous tips. He could hardly say that the Chief Aide to the Senate Speaker offered him a few insights off the books.

Tony couldn’t help but notice the lone figure at the end of the bar. He decided that misery loves company so sat down by him having snagged the bottle from the bartender. “Wow. You look like you are having as bad a day as me. I must insist you have a proper drink.”

Seaborn looked at the bottle of scotch and whistled. “That is an expensive bottle to share with someone you don’t know.”

Tony snorted because he could make more money, in fact, his trust funds and investments would accrue income each year. He might not have gone into business but he knew a good investment, unlike his father. He also felt sympathy for the guy. “Hey, you’re probably the only other one here working for Uncle Sam, and you look miserable. You’d be doing me a favour.”

Sam took the glass, not being stupid. You don’t turn down a $150 glass of whiskey from a gorgeous man. “Well, if I am doing you a favour.” He added with a boyish grin, smiling for the first time that day. 

Tony grinned at seeing him relax a little. He looked cute but take away the stiffness and Seaborn looked stunning. As he started to unwind, Tony offered his hand. “You are. Agent Anthony DiNozzo.”

“Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn.” Sam returned the introduction, even though he was sure the agent recognised him.

Tony was bold enough to ask him about his day, hoping to distract him from his own owes. “So care to tell me why you’re so miserable? Here, have another glass.”

Sam snorted because where did he begin. His week at work had gone from bad to disastrous and he may be resilient but there were only so many knocks even he could take before he broke. Still, he wasn’t the type to share his secrets with a pretty face - CJ would have his head. “Your suit is a bit highbrow for a bartender.”

Tony grinned at the sass, more than ready to play that game. “Oh, I could play the part and I would have you eating out of my hand.”

Sam took another drink because, in all honesty, it wouldn’t take a lot to have him eating out of his hand anyway. CJ might kill him, though, if he wasn’t discreet. “My workers decided to cut me out of an important decision because they knew I would argue against it.”

Tony quirked his head to the side and asked what he felt was the pertinent question. “Were you right?”

Sam snorted but it was full of dark humour. In the end, he’d been vindicated but ‘I told you so’ felt so hollow and ultimately useless. It was that frustration that had seen him head to a bar to unwind. “Oh, more than.”

Tony grinned and raised his glass feeling a toast coming on. “Well fuck them and the high horse they rode off on. And to Gibbs who ran away to Mexico on his boat because he couldn’t manage a horse.”

Sam snickered in delight at the vitriolic toast and raised his own glass. “To high horses.”

Tony grinned and his grin turned sly. “Would the Press Secretary kill you if we went somewhere discreetly?”

It was a subtle offer and one that allowed Sam to have a graceful out with no harm done. 

Sam smirked and downed his drink. “Right now, I am thinking about me. They can clear up my mess if it becomes one. What about you?”

Tony shrugged because at the moment he wasn’t too sure if he wanted to stay at NCIS but he wasn’t selfish enough to impose any major changes without at least a discussion. “I know how to avoid getting my face on cameras.”

“That’s mysterious.” Sam remarked but his grin was sly and suggestive.

Tony’s smirk grew. “But is it sexy?”

“Oh yeah.”

 

~*~

 

Tony had led Sam back to his apartment. It was in an exclusive part of the city and Tony could see the look on Sam’s face. “Relax. I’m old English Blueblood money.”   
  
Sam shrugged. “I don’t judge, I made too much money as a lawyer. I’m the last person who will judge you for wealth.”   


Tony invited him through the door. “Hey, Bernie. This is a friend, he has permission to be here whenever he likes.”   
  
The doorman grinned knowingly. “Mums the word, Mr Tony.”   
  
Tony grabbed Sam’s hand to the elevator. “I know, Bernie. You’re a good man.”   
  
Sam chuckled at the doorman’s salute. “You’re something else.”   
  
Tony had opened his door and pulled him inside. “Oh baby, I am much more that. In fact, let me show you.” 

The others in the West Wing might be annoyed with him but Sam was a man who had needs. He kissed Tony fiercely pushing all his pent up feelings into the kiss. His mind was brought back to the present as he was slammed against the door. His hands were pulling at the shirt, the talking and alcohol were like a slow burn for the main event and he was greedy for dessert. 

Tony pulled back, moaning huskily. “You really want this.”   


“Have you met you?”    
  
Tony chuckled and it went straight to Sam’s dick and he blushed. Quick nimble fingers were getting rid of his shirt and it fell on the floor. Sam found himself uncaring of the sudden chill, he was hyper-focus on returning the favour. 

“I want to see how far that blush goes down.” Tony said as he lowered his head.    
  
Sam took a deep breath. “Oh, all the way down.”   
  
Tony looked up with a wicked grin. “I think I need to investigate.”   
  
If Sam wasn’t so turned on he would complain at that godawful pun. Instead, he was being pulled towards a bed and he went willingly. 

 

~*~

 

Sam woke up the next morning next to someone and aching in all the right places. His memory helpfully filled in the gaps and he’d found a more welcome and less painful distraction than alcohol. He couldn’t help but whisper. “Damn, I hit the jackpot.”

Tony opened an eye, just one, and teased. “Is that the best you can do, Mr Speechwriter?”

Sam snorted, uncaring that he really should be making moves to leave. It just wasn’t the vibe he was getting and he wasn’t willing to let this go without at least a conversation. “Go on, Mr Smooth. What would you say?”

Tony rolled them so he was on top, once again. “I’d say you were as fine as the whiskey we were drinking last night.”

Sam chuckled at the line, it was a good one. He would love to have an early morning reprisal but responsibilities in the morning light were remembered. “I gotta go clear up some White House messes.” He said it with a pout because it was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Tony let him out of bed and enjoyed watching him pick his suit off the floor. “Won’t people say anything about you going in the same suit as yesterday - and a wrinkled one at that?”

Sam shrugged because they probably would but right now, he didn’t care. He was pragmatic as they needed his brains, and his words. “Don’t have a choice.”

Tony took pity, standing up uncaring of his bare ass and pulled out a shirt from his closet. “At least take this?” 

They’d had a great night and both had found what they needed but he would feel bad if Sam got shit at work today because he hadn’t let him out of bed until too late.

Sam's eyes bugged out at the label. “You’re just handing me your Versace shirt?”

Tony pecked him on the cheek as he passed to start the coffee maker. “All part of my master plan. You will have to return to give it back to me.” He said it casually but there was a ring of truth that he was hoping to hide. Last night, talking with the Sam was the first time he’d felt like himself in a long time. He knew why. For once, he’d let the masks down and could let someone see him. He should have felt vulnerable but he didn’t. He was ready today to face work and deal with all the shit he’d been letting go. 

Sam's eyes widened but the smile was one of delight. “You want to meet up again?” He needed clarification, he didn’t care if it was stupid. He was a communications expert but the last thing he wanted was to misunderstand something so important. 

Tony nodded, biting his lip but going with honesty. He found a robe to drape over himself as he sipped his coffee, offering Sam his own cup.  “I know that last night was the first time I’ve laughed in a while. I think we’re good together and we should at least go on a second date.”

Sam was liking the idea more and more. It sounded too good to be true but he was willing to take a risk. He bit his own lip, asking a few things that had been thrown at him by previous dating partners. “You won’t get pissy about my insane work schedule?”

Tony smirked because Sam wasn’t the only one who’d heard that complaint. “Well, I can hardly argue about the President of the United States needing you. Besides, my schedule’s pretty insane too”

Sam smirked. “OK, and I won’t get pissy at you doing your duty.”

Tony stepped forward, sealing their deal with a kiss. “See, we’re already making progress.”

Sam sighed because he was aware of what he was about to say might be a dealbreaker but he wasn’t naive. “I will need to tell CJ about us, especially if this is going to be more than one night.” He bit his lip, clearly nervous. “Are you okay with that?”

Tony sat at his kitchen table. “You mean, CJ Cregg, the Press Secretary?” 

Sam nodded and he was now sitting at the breakfast bar, finishing his drink. “There is a very real risk that someone might take a photo of us, or find out we’re  _ friends _ etcetera. She needs to know so that she is not blindsided on the rostrum. She will not tell a soul unless it is necessary.”

Wow. Tony understood what was being said and this was a very different type of potential relationship he was having. He was older and wiser and didn’t care if people found out he was dating a guy. He knew who he was, and homophobia could be dealt with using rules, or his fists.

What was more risky was the loss of potential undercover work - however, he wasn’t getting any younger and he’d done a lot of high-risk ventures. Truth be told, the risks didn’t feel as worth it - maybe he was getting too old. He winced realising he’d gone quiet and had a very nervous guy sitting opposite him. He put his hand over Sam’s. “Hey, I just needed to think. Relax, I’m okay with it. You promise she won’t share it until we’re ready?”

Sam nodded because whilst he was very uncertain about a good many things - this wasn’t one of them. “She’s a mother hen but she should be aware. She’ll stay quiet until it needs to come out.”

Tony chuckled. “I get to pull off my spy moves. This’ll be so cool.”

Sam looked at his watch and shot up, alarmed. “I gotta jet. How do I get out of this place?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “It is a gated building but high security. So there is that. The lift will take you down to the lobby. Remember Bernie?”

Sam nodded because he’d been quite distracted at the time but he did remember the saluting man. “I do.”   
  
“Well, he’s well versed with letting occupants out without being seen. There are a few senators who live here and tend to bring female friends back here that they’d prefer their wives not know about.”

Sam snickered. “Damn, so it’s a case of mutually assured destruction?”   
  
Tony shrugged because it was as good as description as any. It worked and Tony didn’t care as long as no crimes had been committed. “If you like, by the way give me your phone so I can put my number in there.”   
  
Sam handed over his so they could swap numbers quickly as yesterday it hadn’t been necessary. Now though, with the promise of this turning into something more it was needed. 

Tony let him go with a kiss and a promise to message soon.

~*~

In the bullpen, later on that day, Tony was mentally plotting how he could murder his work colleagues. They tended to annoy him on a daily basis but with Gibbs’ disappearance they seemed to have reverted back to full-on schoolchildren and he was no teacher. He was sure they were grown adults but right now they were acting like children who’d had their favourite toy taken away. 

He was aware that Gibbs operated using his large personality to run the team. He’d let the others have their time to work through their grief and anger but he was done being a punchbag. He’d have let it continue but he wasn’t willing to let it affect cases. 

“What is your problem?” Tony asked with a calm but determined voice. He’d addressed the question to both McGee and David but it was needed. 

Ziva sneered, seeing no issue in addressing her issues. “You are bossing us around like you are Gibbs.”

Tony snorted because it seemed she was still as entitled as the day she landed on the team. “Are you serious? I am the leader of the MCRT and I can boss you around, or should I say lead you as that is in the job description.” He paused for a second and let his face go cold and serious. “If you don’t like that ... find another team.”

She seemed shocked by his suggestion. Still, this was him drawing a line in the sand, he had no problem dealing with silly games but not at the expense of victims. “Ziva, I don’t think you understand me. I seek justice on behalf of those who can’t ... If you get in my way of that aim, you’re no good to me. You get into work on time or stay gone.”

She looked shaken, this was not the man she’d profiled. He’d be too much of a peacemaker to call her on her actions or so she thought. This was a bluff. It had to be. “This is just an act. You are like _PodTony_. You will revert back to type soon enough.”

Tony thought about the magnificent night he’d spent with Sam the night before. If Ziva was shocked by him being serious, he was kind of wondering how she would react to knowing he liked guys just as much as women. “Not this time, my little ninja.”

Tony watched with a smirk as she stormed away. Balboa was standing next to him all of a sudden. “What was that about?”

“Daddy’s little girl finding out that she is not going to get everything her own way.”

Balboa snorted. “I don’t envy you your job right now. Gibbs bred two insubordinate little twerps. You need help, just ask.”

Tony smiled, seeing the way McGee flushed and went straight back to his computer screen. It was a good reminder for Tony to know that he still had friends in the building. What with 

Gibbs leaving and the rest of the team going into mourning and ragging on him for not being Gibbs. “Thanks - you’re a gentleman, Rick. Don’t let anyone tell you any differently. I appreciate the offer.”   
  
_ He did, maybe things were not as bleak as he thought yesterday.  _  
  
  



	2. Two Steps Closer

**Part 2: Two steps closer**

Tony smiled at the message. Sam was asking him if he wanted to go out and grab lunch as he was in the neighbourhood. There was no reason he couldn’t. Also, he looked at the duplicitous duo and figured he deserved a relaxing lunch away from the Navy Yard. 

“I’m off out for lunch. Be back here in one hour.”   
  
“Yes, Sir.”   
  
Tony smirked. “Don’t try and be cute, you don’t do sarcastic well,  _ McSnarky _ , now go and eat. Maybe your blood sugar is low.”

“And where are you going?”    
  
Tony smiled. “Off to lunch with Sam.”   
  
“Is Sam your latest flavour of the month? She must not know you too well. Or has she yet to dive into bed with you?” Ziva asked with her acidic tongue as sharp as ever.

Tony wondered how Sam would respond to being a ‘flavour of the month.’ He said nothing in response just picked up his jacket and headed out. Should the duplicitous duo follow him, they wouldn’t get far as it was a satellite bar to the one where Sam and Tony first met. 

“Hey, you okay?” Tony asked, having hugged Sam in greeting. 

“Tired. If I learn one more fact about the environment I might scream.” Sam confessed. 

Tony just gave him a look, he knew Sam felt bad about his past as Gage & Whitney’s attack lawyer for the corporations. “You are a good man and your words could persuade the devil himself.”  


“Is that a compliment?” Sam asked, bemused and unsure if he should accept it as one. 

“Yes, it is. Now, eat your food and let’s enjoy an hour with no crazy workers.” Tony replied. They were out in public so didn’t touch each other or risk any behaviour that could be deemed as flirtatious. 

They spent the rest of the hour catching each other up with fun anecdotes and Tony got to hear about the latest instalment of big block of cheese. As they got up to leave, Tony suggested Sam should come around to his place that night after work and he’d cook.  

~*~

Sam knocked on CJ’s door. “I need a minute of your time.”

“What do you need, Spanky?”    
  
He shut the door behind him. “Well, first, CJ, a promise of absolute confidence.”   
  
“I’m not going to like this am I?” She asked but really she already knew the answer.

Sam shrugged as he could guess but there would only be one way to know. “Probably not.”   
  
CJ sighed, preparing herself mentally for the worst. She was of the opinion that as long as he hadn’t slept with a call girl again as a one night stand then she wouldn’t care too much. “Out with it.”

“I’ve met someone and you need to be aware should it break.” Sam replied. 

She quirked an eyebrow because Sam meeting a nice girl shouldn’t be too much of a problem. “Is she a Republican?” 

Sam snorted. “No, Tony is not a republican but he is a Federal Agent.”   
  
She let the words percolate and her head shot up. “You can’t be serious?”    
  
He frowned and didn’t bother to hide his scowl. “Yes, I am. This is me telling you should we make the news. It is unlikely as Tony is sneaky and relies on being anonymous.”   
  
“This is stupidly risky, Sam. Why would you willingly hide yourself in the shadows?” 

Sam sighed because it was asked by someone who couldn’t understand. He’d been aware of his bisexuality since college. He wasn’t naive and knew that if he was to succeed at the law firm, he had to hide that part of himself. And, once he’d come to the White House, he knew the homophobic nuts could become an issue. “He makes it worthwhile.”   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
Sam nodded. “Yeah, CJ, he does. Now, I won’t hide if asked and if need be I have no problem going back to private practice.”   
  
She flushed, hearing what Sam was saying between the lines. If she brought this up with the rest of the senior staff and made it into an issue he would simply resign. She’d heard he’d been a fair-eyed boy of his law firm but never could reconcile passionate idealistic Sam with a shark like lawyer. “It’s not right and I personally think love is love but this could finish a career in politics before it’s even begun.”   
  
Sam shrugged. “Then it finishes but I’m an adult who deserves to settle down with someone that I care for. It’s early days, CJ, but I think Tony is my one.”

She just smiled wearily. “I hope he’s worth it, Sam, I really do.”

This conversation had been unpleasant from start to finish. This was not how she felt, and she hated having to be the one saying the words but she saw no other way. For all the strides society was making with equality it was certainly slower to catch on in some sectors than others. 

~*~

A month later and miracles of miracles - Sam and Tony were still going strong. Work was still sucking for both of them. For Tony, Gibbs had yet to reappear from his Mexico siesta. At least he could vent to Sam, who in return would rant about his own annoyances. Tony was always there for Sam to vent about whatever politician had upset him that day.

Tony would listen, hand him a glass of wine, and let him vent. They had to be careful and chose places that were unobtrusive apart from the odd lunch out in town as that could be dismissed as friendship. No visits to Sam’s place or public dinners for now. Tony had the benefit of living in a wealthy apartment complex with a lot of people, including Senators, so even if Sam was spotted being a frequent visitor it would still take some narrowing down. 

There was a knock at his door and he went to open it. Tony never expected to see this Sam. He looked like a drowned rat and utterly defeated. One of the things that had attracted Tony was his passion and resilience so to see him like this was alarming. Tony pulled him into the apartment and started to strip him of his wet clothes. Sam might not have his lung problems but it wouldn’t do him any good. “Babe. What’s up?”

Sam shuddered because he didn’t know where to begin. He tried to explain but he was still absorbing the information himself. “No matter what, I have always had faith and it has been broken. What do I do?” He put on the clothes handed to him. His mind was whirling with so many thoughts he didn’t know where to begin.

Tony’s mind was racing because there must have been something big going down. He suddenly took a deep breath. “Can you tell me anything?” He pulled Sam into a hug, hoping to break through the trance-like state he was in. ”You know I’ll understand if you can’t. I’m here no matter what.”

Sam smiled softly. “I know you are. I think I would have gone crazy this last month if I hadn’t met you.” 

In fact; with the arguments, the drop in, the cutting out of the important decision - just because the others didn’t want to argue with him - Sam was pretty sure today would have been the straw that saw him walk away from the White House. He was only human and even he had his breaking point. Thanks to Tony though, he had a safe space to come to and think without any noise, or people attempting to bully him into a certain choice.

Tony pecked him on the lips, how could he not after that confession. He guided his lover to the sofa, and offered him the same revelation. “So would I. So what’s going on?”

Sam knew it would break in the morning and he trusted Tony to keep it a secret for the evening. “The President has had MS from before he took office.”

“Holy shit.” Tony whispered because wow, this was going to be a huge scandal. No wonder Sam was in a daze. He was well aware just how much Sam looked up to the President. 

Sam snorted. “Yeah, don’t suppose you have some more of that excellent whiskey.”

Tony was always going to keep that brand of whiskey in the house. However, he was well aware that using alcohol as a crutch to solve problems was not a good idea, not when they worked in such high-pressure environments. “I thought we agreed orgasms were better stress relief?”

Sam chuckled at the humour and losing his thoughts between the sheets with Tony distracting him sounded like heaven right now. “Yeah, we did. How do I write a speech for this?”

Tony took a moment to consider all the angles. He was an investigator, it was how his analytical mind worked. The worst case scenario he could think of was that this would go full on Nixon. “Will this go to impeachment?”

Sam shrugged because he wished he had a crystal ball to know the answer. “That will be up to others, I know I can write a fair few briefs that would sway most but I feel so betrayed and angry that I can’t think straight.” He said the last bit as a whisper because he was usually better than this - he’d take his anger and use it to fuel his writing. Only tonight, it wasn’t working, all he could do was hear the words from earlier. 

Tony sighed because he wished he could fix this for Sam. He couldn’t, all he could do was be there for his lover. So he pulled Sam up from the sofa. “You are coming to bed with me. Right now, you are going to sleep and you need to come to a decision in the morning.”

“And what is that decision?” Sam asked him curiously.

Tony knew Sam expected him to mention his job but he didn’t. Sam had the right to choose what he wanted, as long as he was happy. Tony responded to the question with, “Is the President still  _ The Man _ you believe can change things? Or, are you going to accept one of those ridiculously good contracts the law firms keep sending you.”

Sam snorted because he was not the only one who kept getting sent monthly offers. “You’d end up being my kept man if I took one of those contracts.”

Tony snickered, even as they settled into bed. “What? I’m pretty enough but as I am independently wealthy ... we will just have to settle for being a devastatingly attractive couple that everyone will hate for breathing.”

Sam let his head rest on Tony’s chest, needing to hear his heartbeat. He drifted off saying. “That doesn’t seem so bad.”

Tony snorted but did nothing more than turn the lights off and follow his partner into slumber, one hand protectively lying around Sam’s shoulders. It was crazy, it had only been a month and he wanted to shield Sam from all the bad things in the world. 

~*~

Sam woke up slowly, and all the events of the day before hit him at once. Only this time, he could handle it with a strength he hadn’t felt the day before. He hadn’t moved from his comfy position but he knew Tony was awake without looking up. The hand stroking his side clued him in if nothing else. In the cold light of the morning, having slept and been reminded of his own power, he whispered, “I’ve decided.”

Tony’s voice was still full of sleep. “On what?”

Sam spoke with a conviction he now felt with hindsight. “He is still a good man. He did the wrong thing but he still can make a difference.”

Tony got up out of bed unexpectedly. Sam was treated to the spectacular view of Tony’s ass walking away from him. Sadly, when he returned there was a robe on him but he put paper and a pencil in his hands before heading back into the kitchen. Sam could have wallowed in bed but he had things to do. He reluctantly slipped his boxers on and padded into the kitchen. He accepted the coffee as he sat at the breakfast bar. 

Tony let him know what he was thinking. “So go into the White House with the speech in your hand. Don’t let them dismiss your feelings but help fix the mess. It is what we’re good at.” He finished with a wry grin. 

Sam chuckled as truer words and all that. He hated the way the senior staff treated him like a child at the most inopportune times. It was ridiculous, just because he believed in doing the right thing it didn’t mean he was naive. He’d been a lawyer and a damn good one before he joined the campaign. Tony had reminded him of that fact, sometimes you need someone on the outside looking in to see what you couldn’t. “Thank you... for everything.”

Tony kissed his lips lightly but walked off to change into his own suit for work. “Hey, you’re my partner. You come first, that’s just how I roll.”

Sam called out to him. “And I am damn lucky.”

“Damn straight.”    
  
Tony did not want to leave Sam alone but he needed to get to the Navy yard as his brain had made a link to a cold case that had been bugging him. He could see Sam feverishly writing away, in full on mad writer mode. He kissed him softly. “Good luck,” he left the key on the side “Lock up on your way out. Knock ‘em dead.”   
  


This was momentous and Sam’s eyes said everything he didn’t put into words. “I will.”

_ It was a promise he intended to keep. _

~*~

Sam walked into the White House well aware that today was going to be a shit show, and a very long, hard day. What he also knew was he could make it through the day. He may no longer be working for Gage & Whitney, but he was still their blue-eyed boy and he could still out-argue most people.

CJ looked at him warily. She knew that smile and spring in his step and she usually directed it at whatever republican had upset her. She tried to play peacemaker. “Look, I know you’re mad.”

Sam quirked a sole eyebrow. He cut off her attempt at an excuse as he didn’t want to hear it. “Mad? No, CJ, the answer was  **betrayed.** We were lied to and kept from doing our jobs.”

She paled, thinking there was no way she could put Sam in front of a camera. This was a disaster as she’d been counting on Sam and his ability to weave pretty words alongside her to charm the press. She sighed, “That was not the intention. He didn’t outright lie, Sam. The President just didn’t say anything.”

Sam snorted, and went on the attack himself. CJ just stood there for the next ten minutes with her mouth gaping. She’d forgotten how ruthless he could be when needed. She felt more hunted in that time than she ever had in front of the Press. He pressed his point home. “You don’t sound like you believe it. Should you be going in front of the camera?”

CJ flushed at the direct hit and tried to deflect. “You going all lawyer on me, Spanky?”

Sam put the speech down on her desk. He wasn’t willing to bandy words any longer. He was here to do his job. “Show that to Toby, and if you’re  _ really _ lucky it will avoid impeachment hearings.”

CJ looked up in shock. This was the last thing she expected considering Sam’s anger.  “Why?”

Sam smirked, knowing he’d unbalanced CJ. “Remember when you gave me shit about my life choices? Remember asking me why I would be willing to skulk in the dark?”

She nodded as that had been a memorable conversation that was for damn sure. “Yeah.”

Sam felt free. “Well, I went to Tony last night and he reminded me that I have my own power and voice and I can do what I want with it.”

She read the first few paragraphs. They were spell-binding words. This was all Sam but brilliantly, he’d managed to rap it up in the cadences that Bartlett was known for. “This is some voice.” She remarked, and for the first time in forty-eight hours she believed that they might avoid the metaphorical pitchforks.

Sam smiled briefly at her. “I’ll be in my office. Can someone ask if I am still wanted as a member of the Senior Staff? Otherwise, I intend to become one half of a devastatingly but disgustingly wealthy power couple. So let me know if I should say yes to Powers & Boothe. Their offer was the best.”

It felt good and maybe it was petty but he needed to remind the others but he was there by choice. He left with his head held high and as a result, Sam didn’t hear Leo McGarry step out of the side room to CJ’s office.

“So that went well.” Leo remarked, wondering where this Sam had been hiding. 

CJ snorted and didn’t see a suitable retort. “Yeah, in who’s opinion? That boy is seriously pissed and not without reason although you should give that to the President.” She handed him the pieces of paper. “I’d say give it to Toby but he’d only mope that he couldn’t write those words.”

Leo took care to read the words and he was swayed by the conviction. He knew they couldn’t afford to lose Sam’s brain from the senior staff. He thought back on the whole conversation as Sam had credited someone. “Wow. So who’s Tony?”

CJ smirked as that was not a can of worms she was willing to unleash today. At least, she would not be the one to anger Sam today. “Feel free to ask Sam. I am not getting involved.”

Leo didn’t know whether to kiss or strangle this Tony. He’d helped Sam out of his funk but also lit a fire in his soul that the others would find difficult to squash. He would soon realise that it was a fire the administration could not afford to lose. 

Sam may have been the idealist of the group but he was going to be a very vocal reminder of why they’d run the race in the first place. They were there to effect change even in a murky world like Washington. Leo started to try and find a Toni, in Sam’s circle of friends but never could find one. Josh said there was a Tony DiNozzo - an Agent that Sam went drinking with but it couldn’t be him, could it?

  
  
  
  



	3. Miles Apart and yet so Close.

**Chapter 3: Miles Apart and Yet so Close**

 

Sam was on the campaign trail and he was exhausted. He’d spent his time at the start rallying the workers quicker than even the President might have done. He spoke softly of words with meaning and, after all, he was the wordsmith. He could persuade you of anything he needed. By the time they’d gotten to Bartlett’s official announcement for re-election, all of the senior staff were galvanised. They’d made the commitment to look to the future, rather than dwell in the past. The irony being it had become one of the catch phrases for the campaign. 

The only trouble with being on the campaign trail was being forced into hotel rooms night after night. He was supposed to be sharing with Toby but tonight he just couldn’t handle the thought of it. It had been nearly three weeks of non-stop campaigning and he needed some time alone. Well, no, what he needed was a night with his lover but that wasn’t going to happen. He drew a line in the sand as they started the check-in process. “I want my own room.”   
  
CJ frowned because it was Sam asking and he knew the importance of perceptions. It was part of what made him so effective as the communication deputy. She had to say it, knowing full well she would catch grief from Leo about it. “We’re meant to be frugal on the campaign.”   
  
Sam rolled his eyes because it would only become an issue if they let it be one in the press. His wealth and past were known about after all. “CJ, I was making six figures a year, plus bonuses. I need one night away from Toby.  _ Purlease.” _

She sighed but she’d valued his hard work in putting them back on an even keel. After all, she was well aware just how badly the news of the MS had hit Sam. She could give him the night so with a wry grin she offered. “Go, and say hi to Tony for me.”

He allowed her a boyish grin. “I will and thanks for keeping your word.” He finished, his gratitude ringing through every word.    
  
“You saved my life, Spanky. It is the least I can do.” She replied, thinking of Rosslyn and the aftermath events. Sam may play down the fact he’d pulled her down upon hearing the first shot but she hadn’t.

He patted her shoulder. “It was the right thing to do.”

~*~   
  
“Where is Sam going?” Josh whined. He noticed the way his buddy was heading up the stairs to the single deluxe rooms and that was just not fair. He had to share with Leo for crying out loud!

“He’s sprung himself for a sweet room.” CJ replied wearily. “It seems the idea of sharing with Dragon Toby was so bad he paid for the best room he could find out of his own pocket.”

Toby was not amused. “Claudia Jean - that is not wise.”   
  
She rolled her eyes. “Of course there is no discord in the camp. Mr Seaborn was feeling under the weather and out of consideration paid for another room so as to not risk affecting anyone else. Luckily, it was a twenty-four-hour virus and he’s back in fighting form. Next question?” It was clear that it would be a response for reporters but it was also being aimed at the two men in front of them.   

They flushed and stomped away to their now shared room. Leo quirked an eyebrow at her but she was equal to his measure. “You want to know, Leo. You go ask him.”

The Chief of Staff shook his head. “No, I know Sam is preparing for going in front of his Senate hearing.”   
  
“You’re not worried about Sam, are you?” CJ asked, bemused by the idea. She knew that Josh and Toby were worried about Sam’s idealism causing trouble. She had a different viewpoint but figured there was no point in trying to dissuade people as stubborn as Leo and Toby.

Leo snickered because he was well aware of Sam’s skill as a lawyer. Just this year, Sam had interceded on his behalf with Claypool. “Hardly, I just want to make sure I have the popcorn ready. The senators won’t know what’s hit them.”

“Hurricane Sammy with all his passion, and lawyery skills.” CJ said with a grin. She had taken counsel like so many, Sam had caused the White House Counsel to have a fainting fit when he declined the offer. 

~*~   


Once he got into his room, the first thing Sam did was appreciate the silence for a moment. It was not something you got a lot of during the hustle and bustle of the campaign. He placed his suit and shirt to hang, hearing Tony’s disapproval if he’d just left it in his suitcase. Although, seeing Tony wear a suit had allowed Sam to see the appreciation of wearing it well and not just for black tie events.

Sam lay back on his bed and phoned Tony. He really could do with even just a few words with someone sane. Well, maybe that was not fair but even geniuses get a little loopy in a campaign environment. 

Tony was happy to hear from him too. “Hey, so how bad was today?”    
  
Sam could hear how annoyed Tony was even with such a simple statement. Sam had to smile that, even now, when he was annoyed he was trying to look after Sam. “Tell me how badly did the  _ dodgy duo _ screw up.”   
  
Tony sighed because how was it that his lover knew they’d screwed up from just the tone in his voice. Yet, his Director had told him they should be lenient due to how upset they were over Gibbs leaving. He didn’t agree and he’d recorded the conversation. There was something wrong with the MCRT and the Director but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Thanks to a conversation with Sam, Tony had the conviction to follow his instincts and document their interactions. He didn’t know what was wrong yet but he’d figure it out. 

Tony knew Sam wasn’t going to let this go. He was dogged about things he cared for so he explained. “Their arguing allowed a suspect to slip away. I’ve put them on agent time-out reviewing cold cases.”   
  
Sam chuckled, imagining the Federal equivalent of being sent to the naughty step. Still, it was not that much of a punishment for his lover. “You love reviewing cold cases.”   
  
Tony snickered.  “I do but I am a natural investigator. I love solving the puzzles and finally gaining justice. Ziva and Timmy don’t have the natural aptitude but they do have other skills that are useful.”

Sam’s sarcasm broke through. “They have their uses?”   
  
Tony snorted because he knew Sam was being biased on his behalf. He appreciated having someone in his corner, it wasn’t often that happened. “Sure, they keep my ego grounded.”   
  
Sam smiled but he’d been around too many politicians not to know a deflecting attempt. It was cute of Tony to try and not worry him but he was having none of it.  “Now you should tell me what’s really wrong.”   
  
Tony sighed, hoping that Sam wouldn’t figure it out - not being able to see his face. He’d not yet voiced his opinion but it was an unsettling thought he couldn’t shake.  “My boss is being weird in a way that makes my gut itch.”

Sam was alarmed because he trusted Tony’s instincts. The only trouble was as cut-throat as politics were, it wasn’t literal like it could be for Tony. He had to ask. “Are you okay?”   
  
Tony tried to downplay his concerns, not wanting to worry Sam too much. His lover had enough to think about with trying to get the President re-elected. “You know me, I always am.”

Sam was not amused. “That doesn’t convince me.”   
  
Tony snickered but wasn’t sorry, he resorted to cheek. “Good job you’re the speechwriter. I miss you.”   
  
Sam knew he was in trouble in the best possible way. “You know I miss you too.”

Tony signed off then, knowing that as much as they could probably both talk into the evening they both should get to sleep. They needed to be functional in their jobs.

~*~ 

A month later, and Sam was grateful for having landed back in Washington. He knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to do but he was heading straight to Tony’s and cooking. He wanted to unwind with some wine and be somewhere where the only complicated thing was following a recipe. 

He’d text Tony to say he should get home for good food, and him, as an incentive. Tony’s response was almost immediate. < _ I’ll be there, with bells on.> _

Tony was home later than he’d hoped, thanks to the Director, and he was wary. However, seeing Sam standing there with a beer waiting for him made him smile softly. “Wow, you are just perfect.”

Sam grinned crookedly. “I wanted to thank you with actions for how understanding you’ve been. Our chats probably stopped me murdering Josh or Toby a handful of times.”

Tony settled onto his sofa, pulling Sam with him so they were cuddling together. One of the things Sam had discovered about his lover was that he was incredibly tactile. “You didn’t need to but I do appreciate it.”

Sam knew something was up and even though Tony had had a few minutes to relax he was still tense. “So how was your day?”

“My boss approached me about an undercover operation.” Tony remarked, cagily. 

Sam put his fork down. This was serious and he asked carefully.  “Oh, what did you say?”

Tony smiled softly. “That I thanked her for the opportunity but I had a special someone who meant more to me. I couldn’t pretend to be this Doctor’s boyfriend when I have the real thing waiting for me at home.”

Sam moved closer, which shouldn’t have been possible but he managed it. “Well, your actual boyfriend is glad to hear it.”

There was still tension in Tony as he couldn’t shake the idea that there was something wrong. The way he’d been approached about the job, how she’d been outwardly calm but Tony could see the fury in her eyes. He was reaching out to a few contacts to see what the Benoit connection was to Shepard. It seemed their director had picked up a few things from Gibbs, including his Ahab impression. He needed to be careful with how he pulls this investigation because this was the Director of his agency and could wield a lot of power. 

Sam knew something was still up. “You know I love snuggling with you but you are as stiff as a board. The offer you gave me is open to you.”

Tony snorted but he needed a sounding board. He wasn’t talking about cases per se and really, it was just his general suspicions. “The boss is trying to run this undercover operation off books and that’s bad.”

“Why?” Sam asked wanting to understand what was so wrong. 

Tony sucked in a breath but explained. “We need the interagency cooperation. Say I have a CI who is vital and the FBI scoop him up. So now I’m pissed and causing trouble because he was doing good work for me on the street. He might be bad news but they can be low key and on the street and help me reel in far bigger fish.”

“So you think that might be the case with your boss?”

Tony shook his head because Tony wished it was just a case of an agency pissing contest. “No, I think it’s worse than that. I think she’s trying to run an unsanctioned operation and she wants to use a gullible bastard. In that context, all the actions recently make sense. She hasn’t allowed me to sanction Ziva or Tim. She’s wanted me to confide in her. It’s isolation 101.”

Sam was curious about something. “So why didn’t it work?”

Tony chuckled and answered with a smile. “Well - you, the masters in psychology helped too and I’m too experienced not to know if an operation stinks.”

Sam couldn’t help but recognise the irony. Their roles were reversed but it was true nonetheless.  “So just like me, you have two choices. Do you stay and deal with the issue at hand ... or walk away from something potentially dangerous. I may be staying but that doesn’t mean you have to as well.”

Tony had never thought about leaving NCIS as much as he had in the last few days. He ran the scenarios through his head. “If I stay ... I need proof, I need to be careful and I need to get in contact with Vance.”

Sam smiled softly as he heard the determination in his partner’s voice. “Sounds like you know the right path.”

Tony huffed. “Why can’t it be the easy path?”

Sam snickered. “Would we know what to do with easy?”

Tony’s only response was to kiss his lover. He needed something far more than food, and that was Sam. 


	4. May you live in interesting times ...

Vance was in the office which was perfect. Tony sent an email asking him for five minutes of his time for a project he had in mind to improve team’s efficiency. Well, it wasn’t strictly a lie because removing a corrupt boss would greatly improve all the teams’ efficiencies. 

“What can I do for you, Agent?”

Tony stood and started. “I know this is cliche for a moment but please bear with me as I explain.”   
  
Vance quirked an eyebrow wondering just what the SFA wanted. “Go on but you only have five minutes.”   
  
“What would you say if, hypothetically, you elevate the SFA to the team lead position but you don’t allow him to discipline the team during the transition.” Tony asked.    
  
Vance snorted, knowing the game they were playing. “I’d say you either are egotistical or are aiming to cause team friction.”   
  
Tony nodded because he suspected that the truth was it was a little of both. “Say, during that time, you then insinuate that you’re their friend and all problems could be dealt with but not with sanctions even when very legitimately deserved, especially, if you’ve used FLETC and NCIS protocol.”   
  
“And this was admitted?”    
  
Tony nodded, Vance was a smart man. He knew who they were talking about and how grave his face was showed just how bad this could be. “I took the liberty of recording the conversation at the suggestion of my partner. He’s a lawyer.”   
  
Vance nodded in approval and didn’t react to Tony saying it was a man who was his partner. It was a point in his favour and Tony relaxed a little as a result.

Vance asked him. “So what do you think the endgame of this person is?”

Tony took a deep breath. “Honestly? I feel that they’re trying to get a person to take an unsanctioned op. Experienced operators would turn it down - it was ignoring all the usual safety protocols built in.”   
  
“Does she know your partner?”    
  
Tony shrugged. “Can’t say for sure, but I doubt it.”   
  
“Why?” Vance asked, more out of curiosity to see whether DiNozzo would play it close to trust him with the answer. 

Tony looked him straight in the eye. “She could threaten to reveal our relationship as it would be uncomfortable for us both if it was revealed.”   
  
“Okay...”   
  
Tony sighed. “I’m taking a risk here, and it is not just me but ... Sam, is not short for anything. And he is also the Deputy Director for Communications.” 

Vance finished, “... At the White House. Jesus, how have you kept this quiet?”

Tony smirked. “I live in Cedar Heights. The senators don’t say a damn thing as it’s where they keep apartments for most of their mistresses or dalliances. Plus, I am experienced at ducking cameras. I wouldn’t have lived this long if I couldn’t.”

Vance chuckled, sitting back, and came to the startling realisation. He understood now, no one got to know this man unless he wanted you to know him. It was intriguing, that was for certain. “You keep on surprising me.”   
  
Tony smirked. “Oh, I do that to a lot of people.”   
  
“I just bet you do. Are you ready should it break?” Vance asked as he had a feeling it just might.   
  
Tony winced. “I’m ready, in so far as I am prepared to never go undercover again. I mean, I was getting too old for it anyway. Although, I would enjoy running a FLETC course or two on the subject.”   
  
Vance nodded, liking the fact the agent was thinking long term. “And what are you not prepared for?”    
  
Tony shrugged. “Not me. I don’t think several of NCIS are ready to realise I am not the frat boy wannabe I pretended to be.”   
  
Tony could have hidden this but he was aware that Vance was more than likely going to be the next director. It would not serve him any good to pretend to be stupid or project anything less than his competent best. As Sam had reminded him, it was time to let go of the masks as they were doing them no good.

Vance looked at the folder Tony was holding. “Is that for me?”    
  
Tony nodded. “Yes. I’m just glad you listened, Sir.”   
  
Vance chuckled. “Get out of here, and keep your head low while I read this file. And DiNozzo?”    
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Good work.”   
  
Tony took a deep breath and nodded under the praise. He couldn’t believe that this was the first time he’d ever come out officially at work. And not only that, he’d done it to a tight-ass like Vance. The truth was, he needed someone in his corner at work and he could no longer trust his team. What he knew of Vance was he might be hard-ass but he did the right thing. 

~*~ 

Sam was at work, writing a speech for Bartlett that he needed for the college kids. It was harder than he thought it would be. He wanted to give hope and he wasn’t sure how he could do it. He wished they could solve the problems with education. Truth be told, it was one of Sam’s biggest passions. He absolutely believed in the value of education and its transformative power. He just couldn’t figure out how they could fund it. 

Toby stood in his door looking at him strangely.    
  
Sam was feeling a little self-conscious. ”What?” 

“A news article is about to break on you in particular and CJ told you to warn your partner. The one you’ve never mentioned.”   
  
Sam started cursing. “Brilliant. That spiteful bitch.” He ran his hands through his hair, thinking through the problem in his head. “I need to make a phone call, and then I need to go see the President.”   
  
“What’s the big deal?”    
  
Sam held his hand up because he was already phoning Tony. “You need to come to my office. Now.”   
  
Toby frowned as no name had been said yet, and he still hadn’t been clued into why this would be a newsworthy event. As much as the hours sucked, they were entitled to a private life if by some small miracle they could find an understanding person.

Sam shook his head. “No, the Press has us as a story and CJ got the warning. It’s breaking within the hour... I figured…... I know you’re a badass agent and all but let’s stay in one of the securest buildings while we figure out the game plan.”   
  
Whatever the follow-up question was, Toby didn’t hear it. All he heard was Sam’s response. “He can have my resignation if he wants it. Remember? The disgustingly wealthy power couple is our second option if working for the government fails.”   
  
Toby was now more alarmed than ever. “What in the blue hell is going on?”    
  
Sam looked him steadily in the eye. “The Press has my relationship with a male federal agent and are going to turn it into sensationalistic crap all because Tony refused to pimp himself out for his director. She didn’t take it well, clearly.”

Toby took a deep breath. “Let’s go see the President. We’ll sort this mess out and you better not quit.”

Sam looked pensive. “It’s not my first choice but Bartlett can have my resignation if he wants it.”

“Josh, you’re needed.” Toby bellowed. The Deputy Chief of Staff fell out of his office. 

“WHAT?!”   
  
Toby did not look at all impressed with his pitbull impression. “Follow us.”   
  
Sam had already carried on heading up to the Oval Office. CJ met him along the way. She touched his shoulder. “Whatever happens, I’m with you and I am so jealous you got to him first.”   
  
Toby’s eyes widened at the implication. “How long?”    
  
Sam shrugged. “Wow, seems like a lifetime but about seven months.”

“Wow, I don’t know what to say.”   
  
CJ snickered. “Well, you better fix that real quick Tobus, you’re the Communications Director - you probably should be able to talk.”

Toby just looked annoyed. “And why are you not frothing at the mouth?”   
  
CJ looked angelic. “Sam wasn’t stupid. I’ve known about Tony since things got serious. I’ve been prepared for five months.” She said with the self-assuredness of one who liked to plan to the nth degree. 

Toby sighed. “Okay, well, we still need to talk to the President.”   
  
“Agreed.”

~*~

“What is wrong that you have all come in here like I am an executioner.” The President asked his senior staff. He was weary as he’d had to phone Kumar, and that never went well. 

“A news article is about to break about my love life, Sir, and you should be made aware.” Sam explained, not nervous but calm.

“It’s not another call-girl, is it?”    
  
Sam snorted. “No. Although for some, I suspect they may prefer that because  **he** is a Federal Agent.”

Leo and Josh whipped their head around fast, CJ looked uncaring and Toby was oh so glad he’d had the few moments to compose himself. He hated making a fool out of himself in this office.

Leo asked delicately. “So this Agent DiNozzo is more than a college friend?”    
  
Sam nodded. “He is my partner, in all senses of the world. We’ve been discrete for both of our sakes. This was dangerous for him, he’d worked undercover a stupid amount of times. I can’t believe Director Shepard would be this petty.”   


Bartlett had caught on quickly enough. “Why do you feel the NCIS director is to blame?”    
  
Sam looked as cross as they’d seen. “She’s vindictive. She asked Tony to go undercover to seduce a drug and arms dealer’s daughter. Tony refused on the grounds that he’s in a relationship with me, and the woman has no idea about her father’s activities.”   
  
Bartlett looked at his chief of staff. “Leo?”    
  
“I will get right on that.” The Chief of Staff promised, making a note to call Mike at the FBI.    
  
If one of their Federal Director’s were using their office for personal gain, Bartlett didn’t care who they were they’d be out on their ass faster than they could blink.     
  
“So Sam’s relationship is about to be exposed. What’s the issue for the administration?” The President asked. 

Toby rolled his eyes. “Well, there is none for us. We don’t care. It’s just there are several far-right conservatives who will have a problem.”

Bartlett sighed and looked directly at his nervous staffer. “Sam, have you lost your ability to write because you’re in love with a man?”   
  
“Not in the slightest, in fact,” Sam blushed, “he is something of a muse. He helped me write the cathedral speech.”   
  
Bartlett grinned. “In that case, marry the man.”   
  
“He can’t, Sir.” CJ pointed out. “It’s not legal.”   
  
“Huh, make a note about that, we really should fix that.” Bartlett said to Josh. The infamous pitbull looked like he could have been knocked over with a feather.    
  
“Yes, Sir.”   
  
Bartlett looked up from his paperwork. “While it is marvellous that Sam has found someone, I still need a speech for the college kids and we’ve got four bills that I think the Republicans would love to block. CJ, make sure the Press does not make a meal out of this. Sam’s Agent is a hard working man with a noble record, I suspect, so make sure they focus on that rather than his orientation.”

CJ looked like she’d just been told it was Christmas. She usually had to curtail how she wished to speak. “No hunting season?”    
  
The President nodded. “Is that everything?”    
  
The senior staff all nodded and left quickly. Sam was relieved because he didn’t think the President would ask him to resign but he’d been prepared. He was well aware that sometimes personal wishes do not come into what happens in DC. 

~*~

Tony was waiting for him in the office. Ginger just said. “Hot agent is waiting for you. I tried to get his number - will you ask for me?”   
  
Sam snorted. “Down girl and he is taken.”   
  
“By whom?” She asked, trying to size up if she had a chance.   
  
“Me.” Sam said as he shuttered his blinds. He would deal with the world but first, he just wanted one minute with Tony. 

“So it’s happening?” Tony said. They’d talked about it as an abstract concept but now it was real. Tony was definitely glad that he’d talked to Vance. 

Sam pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry.”   
  
Tony snorted. “Shouldn’t I apologize as it is my bitch of a boss?”   
  
Sam shook his head. “You should never apologize for wanting to get justice for the victims of those who can’t.”

Tony broke away and was pacing. “And what about your career?”    
  
Sam shrugged. “I stay in politics and if it doesn’t work out I go back to private practice.”   
  
Tony moved forward again. “Disgustingly wealthy power couple?”    
  
“Could we be anything else?” Sam asked with a teasing grin.    
  
“This is going to be huge, isn’t it?” Tony observed. He wondered what he would do now. He knew the time for undercover was over. He just wondered if he was moving on from the MCRT. “So what’s the plan?”   
  
Sam sat him down on his couch. “We going to play a different tack. We won’t be apologising. We acknowledge we’re a couple but use our record to speak for itself. We do our jobs and say basically ‘so what’, we’re in love and we don’t care what you think.”

Tony chuckled as he could imagine how well that would go down. “Er, and the President is okay with that?”    
  
Sam nodded. “It won’t be the first time he’s taken down a homophobic bigot who hides behind bible passages. In fact, he used other passages to take her down.”   
  
Tony snorted as he remembered the reports about that but that had been a year before they’d met. “I remember that so what did he say?”   
  
“Well, he asked me was being in love with you stopping me from writing.”   
  
Tony had never imagined that a President of the United States would ever be asking about his love life. He did have the most extraordinary luck. “And what did you say?”    
  
Sam looked smug. “I said you were my muse and you’d helped me write the Cathedral speech.”   
  
Tony blushed. “I don’t know if I should ask.”   
  
Sam was enjoying himself. “Well, you should know the President thinks I should marry you.”

And Toby walked in to see the two men laughing so hard they had collapsed against each other. It was clear from their demeanour that they were on edge but they were together and Toby got the sense they’d take anyone on. 

“We’re laughing now?” Toby asked. 

The two men stopped laughing but didn’t move. Tony was the one to answer though. “Would you prefer we cry?”

Toby snorted. “Crying is for those without options and I suspect that both of you know how to land on your feet.”   
  
Tony stood up to shake his hands. “You’d be right about, Mr Ziegler.”   
  
“Toby.”   
  
Tony nodded. “Then please call me Tony.”

Toby actually had a grin. “Actually I should thank you. I was getting bored before this.”   
  
Sam just groaned. “Don’t you know what happens to people who wish for interesting times? ... They find them!”

  
  



	5. Secret's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Canon bombing referred to from the West Wing.

Tony took the call from McGee as he sat in Sam’s office. “What do you want, McNosey?”   
__  
_“Where are you?”_ McGee demanded. He sounded harried about something, not that Tony cared as he had a few more important things on his mind right now.   
  
Tony snorted in amusement because he’d actually told McGee he’d been leaving but the man had been typing away at his computer. Tony looked at Sam and Toby and offered an explanation with a smirk. “I’m at lunch, McGee, and I can’t get away. The White House has gone on lockdown. What’s the emergency?”   
  
McGee seemed annoyed by something but he wasn’t going to clue Tony in on what it was about. “The Director is looking for you. She seems upset. What did you do?”   
  
“I’ve done _nothing_ , McGee. Don’t you worry your geeky little head.” Tony assured him and it wasn’t even a lie. All of Shepard’s behaviour could be directly to blame. 

If McGee wasn’t as flustered by the discussion with the Director he might not have missed the comment about the White House. “Just get back here.”   
  
Sam looked at him quizzically so Tony explained. “It seems Madam Director wants an audience with me.”   


“Not on your life.” He said vehemently, and Toby had been sure that the only people who got to hear that tone were Republicans.    
  
Tony snorted and patted Sam’s shoulder. “Relax. Vance knows what’s going on and you said McGarry was looking into it.”   


Sam thought about it. “You said Vance knows?”   
  
Tony nodded. “Yeah, you were right about wanting to stay at NCIS. So I handed over the evidence I’d gathered to Leon Vance, he was looking into it but that was about thirty minutes before I called him.”

“You should give him Mike’s contact. Or, we can tell Mike.” Toby added because he didn’t know which was the best option. 

Tony knew Sam was nervous, he was back to pacing his office. He pulled his lover back to the couch. “Let’s watch the press conference and see who loses their mind first. Who do you think it will be, Toby?”   
  
“Oh, it will be Rafferty, the Republican leader.” Toby answered, chuckling at imagining his face when the story broke. 

Tony shook his head. “Nah, definitely the treacherous trio, and then they’ll complain that I didn’t tell them.” 

Sam just snorted derisively. “Well, even if the whole world goes mad in a few seconds, we have each other and the senior staff supports us.”

Tony chuckled. “I can think of worse things.”

Toby groaned. “This sappiness is draining me. I’m going to watch it in my own office.”

Sam and Tony offered unrepentant grins as they were not even a little it sorry so it would be insincere to even pretend. 

~*~   
  
The news broke quickly and someone caught Tony’s name in the briefing, It was playing on the tv, and Ziva was the one to turn it up so all the bullpen could hear. “THIS IS A PRANK, YES?!”   
  
McGee looked uncertain and confused. He knew Tony had a friend called Sam. He’d never once thought that Tony might be in a relationship with another man - it just didn’t fit his personality. “They are in the Press Room.”   
  
And sure enough, CJ Cregg was standing on her podium, fielding questions about the breaking news in the room.

“Is it true that Sam Seaborn, one of the senior staff, is in a relationship with a man?” The reporter from the Post asked.    
  
CJ gave the woman a withering luck. “Yes, but I fail to see why it’s news.”    
  
“You don’t think the public should know about who works in the White House?” The reporter countered. CJ was never a fan of her, she often tried to score cheap points against their administration.

CJ rolled her eyes and played it coy. “Most of us on the senior staff will regularly work 100 plus hours. I’m just impressed that Sam managed to find someone so patient and understanding of his time schedule. Oh, and I asked if there was a brother but sadly Agent DiNozzo is an only child.”

Ziva gasped looking around the room to judge other people’s reactions. Sure enough, a picture, of Tony leaked onto the screen. “This is a jape, yes?”   
  
McGee shook his head and saw the cold look of satisfaction on the Director’s face. She did this, it was the only thing that made sense but why would she out one of her undercover agents. It just wasn’t prudent as it meant that they could no longer hope to operate anywhere in the US. He looked across the room and saw Vance glaring at her. He didn’t know what the hell was going on, what he did know was he was going to stay the hell out of dodge. “Tony said he was having lunch and he couldn’t get away. No wonder if he knew this was about to break.”   
  
“Oh come on, McGee. You actually believe he is gay?”   
  
McGee snorted. “Ziva, the Press Secretary does not help a federal agent engage in a prank. She’d be crucified for it in the press.”   


She just sat down at her desk, glaring at anyone even glanced in her direction. 

~*~

Tony had a message from Vance on his cellphone.  _ “Stay away from HQ for the rest of the day. Orders of Davenport.” _

Tony grinned. “Well, I have the rest of the day. What can I do to help?”    
  
Sam smirked. “Sit there and be  _ musey _ . I have a speech to write.”

Tony frowned. “Not sure how I can do that but I’ll do my best.”

Only Sam and Tony were going to become yesterday’s news very quickly. And it broke Tony’s heart. In fact, he would rather have been dragged through the mud by the press than have college kids die due to a bomb. 

Sam gasped. “Turn it up.”   
  
CJ was doing a sterling job keeping control and reporting the facts as they were being fed to her through Reuters. It was horrific and she managed to convey her own horror, whilst staying professional. 

Tony’s mind flashed back to when he was practically a kid himself, and he’d saved that kid from a fire. The choice to rush in and try to save the kids had been a spur of the moment one. It would ultimately set him on the path that led to him here. “Focus on those that run into the fire.”   
  
Sam’s head whipped around. “What?”    
  
Tony sighed. “The death, the horror, the bombing is not what you focus on. We always do that and nothing ever changes. You should focus on the fact the students ran into the fire. They were heroes that died due to their choices.” He blushed a little as he’d not meant to preach. 

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile. “This drag up bad memories?”

Tony shrugged as he would always feel guilty for not being able to save both of the kids. It didn’t matter whether it was rational or not. “It is what it is, they gave me a shiny medal but not the counselling that would have been a more rational choice. A presidential vote of approval will probably do the survivors a world of good, and much need confidence. It won’t cure all their ills but it might be a start.”   
  
Tony didn’t know what Sam thought but he was guessing the fact he was immediately typing - he’d done his job of being a muse. He was stuck here for the afternoon by the orders of Davenport so he picked a book off Sam’s bookshelf and started to read. He had a thing about historical biographies at the moment. 

Toby wondered back into Sam’s room. “We need the speech.”   
  
Sam rolled his eyes. “I know, Toby.” He said, playing it cool but he knew this was a great speech and one that would help with their campaign. He just hated that such a tragic event could be used in the first place. 

Toby snarked. “Well, did you stare into your boytoy’s eyes or did you write me a speech?”

Tony got the snark and comments, it was like him and Gibbs before he’d lost his mind. “You’re just all kittens and roses aren’t you?”   
  
“No, that’s why I have an ex-wife.” Toby countered, making Tony snicker. 

Sam looked up. “Can you be a boytoy if you’re only four years younger?”   
  
Tony smirked. “Hey, we agreed I had too much personal wealth so - disgustingly wealthy power couple.”   
  
“You’re not allowed to show your wealth. You both work for the government.” Toby lectured them and for that, he earned a twin eye-roll.   
  
Tony did not agree. “Hey, I may work for  _ Uncle Sam _ but that does not mean I should have to sacrifice good clothing.”

Before Toby could gear up for a rant. He started to read the words over Sam’s shoulder. “This is good work, nice nuance. Run into the fire.” He shook his head. He’d heard CJ’s report and knew that some of those who died were the first responders, who wanted nothing more than to help those injured.

Sam looked to Tony. “Well, some people are stupidly brave and heroic and that deserves recognition.”

Tony snorted. “You’re not subtle and I work best in the shadows.”   
  
Toby looked at the agent and he had to think the man would not be in the shadows for much longer. He knew the type, they preferred the ability to act over the need for power. He’d not disabuse the man of it yet, he had enough to think about. “Your phone seems too popular.”   
  
Tony shrugged, playing down his newfound infamy. It was weird to think that people seemed to give a damn about who he lived with. He’d figured after a short time in policing that he couldn’t cure stupid - he could only help fix their screw-ups. A little snarky perhaps but he responded. “Funny that ever since the news broke it’s made me a popular boy. Can’t think why.”

Sam snorted at the sarcasm. “People lack tact, or their desire to get ahead means they don’t mind appearing crass.”

Tony chuckled at Sam. “Hand the man his speech, he’s getting anxious.”   
  
Toby read the first few lines, as he’d only read the conclusion and looked up in shock. His eyes raced over the page, clearly absorbed in every word. It was great work and, more importantly, it was full of confidence and commanding language - something he usually had to add to Sam’s speeches in the final edit. There wasn’t a damn thing he’d change in this speech. He looked at his deputy. “Is this the boytoy?”    
  
Sam shrugged. “I told you, he is a little bit of a muse.”

Tony shook his head. “Sam’s voice is all his own. I just remind him he has it.”   
  
Toby stared at Tony “We need to make sure you two can marry.”

Sam sighed in exasperation. “Why is everyone suddenly so interested in my love life?”   
  
Toby’s answer may have stunned Tony but in a good way. He got to see that the support and confidence Sam had given him in the last half a year was actually working both ways. 

“He’s brought back the zeal and your passion. You don’t let your voice get drowned out and when I’m sad I replay your testimony in front of the Senate hearing.” Toby explained. He frowned. “Is the boytoy coming to the dinner tonight?”   
  
Sam looked to Tony. “I have to work but I don’t see why you shouldn’t?”   
  
Tony sighed but he knew that having had the news break today it wouldn’t be too smart. He didn’t want their relationship to be dragged through the Press for any longer than it had to be. “I thought I could go hang out with Uncle John who is in town.”

Sam smirked. “No one would look for you in the British embassy.”   
  
Tony smirked right back, he could be devious when he wanted to be. He was sure that he and Sam had become old news but his face was out there. He wasn’t to go back to NCIS under SecNav’s orders. “I’m counting on it.”   
  
Toby didn’t need to be a detective to put the clues together. “Lord John Marbury is Uncle John.”   
  
Tony nodded. “On that side of the family, no one insists on titles. They’re cumbersome and he is my mother’s half-brother.”

Toby rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you full of surprises. I’m going to make sure you’re added to all the party lists.”   
  
Tony pouted. “I was joking about being the envy of all dinner goers.”   
  
Toby shrugged as that part wasn’t important to him. He wanted to make sure that he could use any advantage. The man had something about him that he couldn’t pinpoint but it would be fun to see where it went. “Tough. You’ll be a credit and I just know the President will get a kick out of meeting you.”

“Sounds alarming.”   
  
Sam shook his head. “He is a good man, just be prepared for lectures on things like the National Parks or root of Latin phrases.”   
  
“Which is his punishment tactic?” Tony asked out of curiosity.    
  
“Both.”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Good to know, and as fun as it has been to hang out here, I figured I’d head to the embassy. Don’t suppose there’s a way to sneak out of here?”   
  
Toby smirked. “Leave it to me.”   
  
_ And so Tony snuck out of the White House using the same exit tunnels as former mistresses of Presidents in the past. He was sure there was some sort of irony there. _


	6. Chapter 6

Lord John Marbury listened to the news with glee. He was one of the few to know that his nephew liked both sexes. He was not going to judge being of a similar persuasion. What the British Ambassador was glad to see was that young Anthony was finally doing something for himself.

Of course, his glee turned to sadness hearing the news about the bombing at the swimming meet. It was always an act of cowardice to set off a bomb but to do it at a sports meet was the lowest of the low. 

An hour after the news briefing his nephew phoned him. He recognised the number so picked it up saying. “You’ve caused quite a ruckus. I’m so proud.”   
  
His nephew chuckled at the greeting. In truth, he expected nothing less. “It is about time I embraced my Paddington side. I’ve had quite the day ... let me in and I can tell you all about it.”   


John pressed the buzzer, curious to see just how he’d met young Samuel and what was going on in his nephew’s mind. It was always startling and unpredictable, it was why he was the favourite of his nieces and nephews. 

~*~   
  


Back at NCIS, there was no such frivolity. In fact, all there was, was a furious Vance storming up the steps of the bullpen. There was no one in the bullpen who was willing to get in the way of the man when he was on the warpath. What they all did was watch as he slammed the door of the Director’s office as he went inside. 

The balance of power should not be what he saw - there was no way the deputy director should be acting like that with the Director. It suggested that something was seriously messed up and uncertainty was never good for anyone. 

“What the hell is that about?” McGee asked. He hated that everything was up in the air and there was no Tony or Gibbs here. He could admit that he was a little adrift as his worldview had been shaken today.

“Maybe he is upset about Tony?” Ziva responded.   
  
McGee didn’t like her tone. “It is not Tony’s fault that someone leaked his relationship.” And those were still words that McGee was trying to rap his head around. 

Balboa interrupted the pair. “More likely the security leak is his issue. It was his NCIS photo used and that is a problem. You’d think being his team you’d be more concerned about who wanted to out Tony to the press. It could very easily lead to his enemies targeting him.”   
  
Ziva and Tim flushed. “We didn’t even know he was in a relationship.”   
  
Balboa hummed. Although, the reality was he wasn’t shocked in the slightest. He and Tony had gone out for drinks and he was well aware of the drama surrounding the MCRT. “Wow, you might want to consider why he didn’t trust you with the information.”   
  
It was a direct hit and, considering the fact neither could maintain eye contact, one that had scored. It wasn’t subtle after all. 

~*~   
  
Up in the Director’s office, Jenny was not faring much better. She stood up, all righteous fury at her office being invaded in such a dismissive manner.  “How dare you storm into my office! You work for me, remember.”   
  
Vance snorted at the bluster and didn’t pull his punches. He was so mad right now, he didn’t know what he was capable of as she’d disregarded every promise she’d sworn when she’d accepted the big chair. One of the things a leader should always do is look after her staff. She’d not only failed in that regard she’d actively sabotaged one of her top agents. “Not for much longer. Just what did you think you were playing at?”    
  
Jenny’s frosty response was deliberately obtuse. “Just what the hell are you implying?”   
  
Vance threw a folder, a copy of the original. “You picked the wrong agent to fuck with, Jenny. He recorded everything and verified it too. It won’t need to be much of an investigation, he’s already compiled damning evidence about your misuse of office.”

She sat down in shock. “He did what!?!”

Vance smirked, his opinion of DiNozzo had rapidly improved over the last twenty-four hours. “He thought it all a little suspicious your actions. He was a seasoned undercover agent and you screwed with every one of the protocols that would have kept him safe, and all for what?”    


She knew she shouldn’t say it but she did it anyway. “Benoit needs to be taken down and DiNozzo could have done it.”   
  
Vance sighed well aware of Shepard’s opinion of Benoit. “You risked one of your agents on your vendetta. Benoit is a CIA protected asset. You would have most likely seen DiNozzo dead through your actions.”   
  
What disturbed Vance was that he didn’t see a single scrap of remorse on her face. It was disturbing and troubling. She sneered. “What now?”    
  
Vance threw down the orders from Davenport. “Right now, you’re on paid leave while decisions are made and a full audit is being conducted by Agent Mike Casper at the behest of the White House due to concerns that you’ve abused your position. We both know that with the evidence in that folder and whatever else Casper pulls out. You’re finished. You better get your affairs in order.” He warned her, not knowing just how close to reality he was with that statement.    
  
“So Seaborn ordered an attack on me.” She said, looking mullish. It definitely was not a look of a Director of a Federal Agency. To Vance, it was like all of her masks were crumbling one by one. He didn’t get it but he was going to keep digging until he got to the bottom of it.    
  
Vance rolled his eyes in disgust. It was like she thought they were back at high school. “Nope, the President. Jenny, you leaked one of your top undercover agent’s photo to the Washington Post. Don’t deny it, I have your phone log, you never even bothered to hide the number.”

She sighed, knowing that all her best-laid plans were turning to dust. It was a complete disaster with nothing salvageable. “Look, just let me talk to DiNozzo and this can all be cleared up.”   
  
Vance wondered just what the hell was wrong with her. “No. You’re to go nowhere near DiNozzo and he’s been ordered by Davenport to stay away from the offices today.”

“So what, he’s still hiding at the White House?”   
  
Vance shook his head. “Nope, and you still will not be able to touch him.” He couldn’t resist one last dig. “You should be pleased, you and Gibbs mentored one hell of an agent.”   


She stood up, packing a bag. “You don’t understand.”   
  
Vance shook his head. “I don’t care. All I know is you’ve left me one hell of a mess to clear up. You’re on leave and Davenport will be in contact. I suggest you don’t make this any worse on yourself.”

She left storming down the steps, not saying a word to anyone. She was dying and she wouldn’t even get her revenge. Well, that didn’t sit right with her. If she couldn’t use the mantle of her office - then she could take direct revenge. She only had a month or so to live so it didn’t exactly matter if she got arrested. 

~*~

Tony was sitting in his Uncle’s office, enjoying a fine scotch. It might be late afternoon but it was evening in England so they should be allowed to indulge.    
  
“How did Uncle Clive take it?” Tony asked, wondering just how modern the very traditional side of his family was right now.   
  
“He asked if you were thinking of switching to politics. A proper profession for a Paddington. You apparently caused Crispin to fall out of his boat. It was gold, oh, and filmed for your viewing delight.”   
  
Tony cackled, his private life may have been dragged into the public light but he could honestly say anything that caused his ass of a cousin to be embarrassed could never be a bad thing. “I don’t think I’m ready for politics... I’ll leave that to Sam.”   
  
“He might just be President one day,” John confided his opinion. “Are you ready for that?”    
  
Tony pouted. “I would make a kickass First Gentleman.”   
  
John smirked. “Of that, I have no doubt but if you wanted it, it could just be easily you. You have the power and money. You’ve just never chosen to do it.”

Tony stopped, he didn’t make a witty remark or a sarcastic comment. “We’ll see what the future holds. I just want this to die down but I would prefer if it had not come at the expense of college kids.”   
  
“Yes, I saw that. Terrible business.”

Tony nodded and raised his glass. You could tell that they both were silently toasting the tragic students of the university that had been attacked. He’d always been in his college’s swimming pool. His musing was broken by his phone vibrating. 

Tony picked up his phone. “What can I do for you, Deputy Director?”    
  
Vance explained with as few as details as possible. He was going to be having conversations that should be not held over the phone. “We need to have a few words but I wondered if you want me to come to you, or meet you somewhere else?”   
  
Tony thought about it and as much as he had free reign of the embassy which he used when he needed a safe spot, or just to hide for a night, he didn’t want to invite anyone without checking with the others. The only way to keep a secret was to tell no one, it was one of Gibbs’ better rules in Tony’s opinion.

He put his hand over his phone to asked his Uncle. “Can Vance come here?”    
  
Marbury nodded. “Is he the fellow that you trusted to sort out Shepard?”   
  
Tony nodded because on talking with Sam - they figured he was the best option to try sort all this out. And that had been before Shepard had decided to leak his name to the press. 

“Well then, the more the merrier.”

Tony frowned checking his watch. “The President is making his speech right now.”

“Why didn’t you go with them?” John asked because he had no doubt they would have made the offer. The Senior Staff were notoriously protective of each other, it was quite impressive and Tony would have been considered one of their family simply by being Sam’s other half.    
  
Tony chuckled. “My face may have been projected during the press briefing but I can’t shake old habits. I like the shadows.”   
  
John looked at him seriously, “Anthony, my boy, you know those days are behind you. You cannot hide any longer that choice has been taken from you.”   
  
“I know.” Tony said softly. It had sunk in hiding in Sam’s office but he was sure of one thing. If he went back in time to the night he first spoke to Sam, he wouldn’t change a damn thing. He loved Sam, and he would take all of the crazy for a chance to stay with him. “And I don’t regret it. I can’t, Uncle.”=

“Good. Then young Samuel is worth you, and the only thing I can promise is that I won’t terrorise him at the parties.” John said with a look of fondness and understanding passing between them. 

Tony looked relieved. “Thank you, Uncle.”   


~*~   
  
Vance had entered the Embassy, headed to the security desk and showed his federal pass. “I’m here to see Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I am led to believe that he is here.”   


The woman manning the reception stood up and primly stood up. “Follow me, please. Lord John and Baron Anthony are this way.”

Vance remembered that the title was in his files. It seemed if he ever travelled to England he was expected to use the title. It spoke to DiNozzo’s impressive chameleon qualities. When he was working at NCIS you would never think of him anything than an all-American agent. It seemed, in reality, the man was able to move in any circle he was required to and would fit in like he belonged. It was an impressive and useful trait. 

He was led into a study office. “Ambassador, thank you for indulging me.”   
  
Vance had been around politics too long to know that it was stupid to upset anyone who could make his life difficult. He left that to his agents who could act as his proxies. “You want to do right by my nephew so I have no problem with you.”   


The silent, _for now,_ wasn’t missed though and Vance made a mental note of that fact. 

“She is gone. It’s unofficial right now. The audit order has come down from the White House. I have been asked to take over temporarily on the understanding that if I don’t screw it up I will be keeping it.”   
  
“Congratulations.” Tony offered and he meant it. He’d felt a little sorry to have dropped all this crap on the man’s shoulders so it seemed fair he get some sort of reward for it.    
  
Vance quirked an eyebrow and let him in on the reason for his visit. “You might not say that. I need someone I trust to act in my previous capacity.”

Tony groaned. “Are you serious?”    
  
Vance nodded. “I’ve reviewed your files. You kept the MCRT on an even keel and the solve percentage has actually gone up since Gibbs left. I found the commendation that was left from JAG as the conviction rate has also gone up.”   
  
Tony sighed wearily. “Yeah, Gibbs never worried so much about the convictions. Me, I know what happens when prosecutors can’t convict because of a short cut taken by the investigation team.”   
  
“And Chegwidden thanks you.” Vance replied.    
  
“So, Special Operations?” Tony tested the idea around his mind. He’d certainly not planned for it but he had no idea how the fallout from his relationship was going to end up. He would not go out into the field if it was going to risk him or other agents. 

Vance nodded. “Think of it as you’ll be my troubleshooter, and hold the title of Assistant Director for now.”   
  
Marbury was cackling. “I told you, didn’t I?”   
  
Tony just rolled his eyes. “I told you so, is still unattractive even for a Lord and Ambassador.”   
  
Marbury snorted. “But we have the best parties and you won’t have an excuse to refuse them from now on.”

Vance smiled at the by-play. DiNozzo’s political connections were another reason he wanted the man in a higher up position. Those who did the best were the ones who knew people in town. You didn’t get more connected than DiNozzo and, over the last twenty-four hours, he’d come to realise just how influential the man could be.

DiNozzo frowned, worried by one aspect of his potential promotion. “Where does that leave the MCRT?”   
  
Vance shrugged. “Well, I’ve messaged Gibbs telling the man that Sheppard was out, and you were being promoted. That he had 24 hours to present himself in front of me, or his paperwork will be processed and Balboa and an SFA will be assigned to the MCRT.”

Tony sucked in a breath of relief. It was the smart play and Tony would have dearly loved to see Gibbs when he read the communique. “You’re my favourite.”   
  
Vance snorted. “You won’t say that after a week of working with me.”

The President’s speech finished on the TV with,  _ “And the streets of heaven are too crowded with angels.” _   
  
Tony smiled fondly at the screen. “Nice words.”   
  
“Young Samuel?”   
  
Tony nodded. “He wrote it this afternoon under the glare of his boss. Who thinks we should marry, oh, and so does the President and that is freaking me out.”   
  
Vance snickered. “I suspect you will have to get used to it. Come to my office at nine tomorrow and we’ll go over the particulars.”

Tony nodded and shook his boss’ hand. He watched Vance quickly exit - the man, no doubt, had a to-do list a mile long. He’d stepped into the twilight zone, or at least that is how it felt. 

It was late, or he was exhausted, or perhaps it was a little of both elements. “I need sleep.”   
  
“You’re a little old for me to say go to your room.” John remarked, amusement ringing through his voice. 

“Don’t be mean, I’ve had a hell of a day.” Tony said, with a pout.

John’s parting comment was. “I’ll leave it to Samuel to comfort you.”

Tony took a deep breath and kept on walking. After all, he knew better than to trade words with his Uncle. He’d lose every time and he also knew better than to engage in a battle of wits with him - the man was more of a chameleon than he was and that was saying something. Tomorrow was going to be a mess at work but he’d face it. He’d encouraged Sam to be the best he could be and it would be a slap in the face of their relationship if he didn’t honour their pact to fight all corners. 

_ And he was ready - come what may.  _

  
  



	7. Finale

Abby was waiting for him when he came in the morning. “And where did you skulk off to? And how could you hide this?”    
  
Tony took a deep breath. “Very easily, considering how most of you this last month have treated me like a verbal punchbag all because Gibbs skipped out of town.”   
  
“You’re not Gibbs.”   
  
Tony stood up to his full height and decided to draw his line in the sand. He’d let too many things slip and that could be tolerated no longer. If they were true friends then they wouldn’t delight in making him feel like shit. “You know what? You’re damn right I’m not Gibbs. You know why? I stayed when it got rough. I stayed after Kate and the plague. I tried to stay as your friend as you processed all the grief of Gibbs leaving. Well no more. Go away, Abby, unless you have something civil or work related to say to me.”   
  
“You’re not the boss of me.”   
  
Tony didn’t even carry on with the argument. There would be no point because you could only argue with people who were willing to listen. She would soon realise how wrong she was and then he would see what happened next. It didn’t matter to him as long as she did her job without drama.    


He saw Ziva and Tim slink into work but he didn’t even bother to turn around. He needed to find out his new assignment and then he could figure out where he stood with others. 

He knocked on the Director’s door and heard the, “Come in.”

“Ah, Agent DiNozzo, come on in.” The Director said looking up from his paperwork.   
  
Tony greeted. “Director.”   


“Call me Leon when in private.” He offered. There was no way they’d build the right relationship if they were so stilted and formal.    
  
“Only if you call me Tony.”    
  
Vance nodded. “Sounds fair to me.”

Tony took a look at the files. “So what’s Gibbs up to?”    
  
“He’s on a plane back to Washington wondering what the hell is going on according to Franks.”   
  
Tony snorted with derision, he’d never been fond of Gibbs’ mentor. “If he is back you need an SFA that can handle him, while trying to break McGee and David of some bad habits.”   
  
Vance agreed. “So who would you recommend?”   
  
She wouldn’t thank him for this but it would be a great stepping stone for her. “I’d recommend Yates.”   
  
Vance thought about it. He was glad he didn’t have to break up Balboa’s team as they were so efficient and worked well on the violent crimes they were assigned to in the meantime. “It’s done and here’s your first special project.”   
  
Tony looked up with a grin. He’d been lobbying for a special projects office to be set up in DC for ages. The one in LA was great but they had a lot of space to cover all on their own. “I will enjoy this.”

~*~

It had been an interesting new day, he’d settled into his new office. He’d not had a single congratulations from his team, who was in shell-shock it seems. Balboa grinned and shook his hand. “About time you took a serious promotion.”   
  
“It’s not like I had much of a choice.” Tony confessed. 

Balboa shrugged. He was a great believer in karma and natural justice and what he was witnessing was just that in action. “You’ll be great at it. Is Gibbs coming back?”    
  
Tony shrugged. “Vance and I think so. He’s apparently heading in this direction.”   
  
“You ready for that?” Balboa asked him seriously. 

Tony smirked. “I have an office door I can lock while he runs out of steam. He will have a tantrum that all his toys were not in the same order as he left them ... But I don’t care.”   
  
“That’s the spirit.”

Tony chuckled but winced. “Yeah, and I have a state dinner this week so it’s gonna suck.”   
  
Balboa snorted, showing not an ounce of sympathy. “Well, you will date a pretty boy politician.”

Tony pouted. “Badass lawyer - thank you very much. You should have seen him be frosty to the Senate.”   
  
“I saw it, he could persuade the devil himself.” Balboa observed. 

“Only if you rile him.” Tony explained 

~*~

  
“Just what the hell is going on?”   
  
Tony looked up from his desk where he was processing the paperwork that Vance had passed to him. “Hello Gibbs, good to see you back.”   
  
“You dropped the ball.” Gibbs glowered at his protege. 

Tony stood up and knew that how he dealt with this would set up his future interactions. He would not kowtow to Gibbs in any shape way or form. “No, Gibbs. I made sure your bitter ex-girlfriend didn’t completely destroy the agency with her drive for revenge.”

“What about the MCRT?”

Tony snorted. “Despite leaving me with a hostile team, I made sure the percentage didn’t drop. You ran the team your way and it worked for you. Only your ‘you’ll do’ was hardly an endorsement and they decided to treat me in such a way. Of course, the fact that Shephard wouldn’t let me deal with them might not have helped matters.”   
  
“What has Jenny done?”    
  
Tony sighed. “You remember Benoit?”   
  
A dark look crossed Gibbs’ face letting Tony know everything he needed. He was also aware that his former mentor sometimes allowed the lines to blur when it came to revenge. “Yeah.”   
  
Tony looked at him dead in the eye. “She asked me to go under to seduce his innocent and naive daughter. I refused as it stank of an unsanctioned operation, plus, there was Sam to take into account.”   
  
“So how did that end up with you part of the news briefing?”    
  
Tony hadn’t quite shaken his anger over that bit. “She leaked my name to a friend of hers at the Washington Post.”   
  
“So how long have you been seeing Seaborn?” Gibbs demanded to know.   
  
Tony didn’t have to say a damn thing but he wanted Gibbs to know that he was different from whatever version of him he now remembered. “Nearly eight months. He knows my secrets, he knows about the fire, and my mother’s family.”

Gibbs looked uneasy and a few memories were tumbling loose. “A lawyer and a politician?”   
  
Tony snorted. “Get out of here, Gibbs, and get ready for Yates. She’ll be back from Rota by the end of the day.”   
  
“She isn’t you.” The man said, looking annoyed. It was the first inkling he’d given since the bombing that he actually respected Tony.   
  
Tony snorted. “No, she is not but she won’t be afraid to tell you that you are talking crap.”   
  
Gibbs just sighed. “Where did it go wrong?”    
  
Tony took a different viewpoint. “Who said anything did? You went to Mexico to clear your head. I ended up with a promotion I didn’t expect because of how you trained me. We all ended up where we were meant to be.”

Gibbs had the last laugh. “Fine, then I’ll just leave you to your paperwork.”   
  
As he descended the steps he was waylaid. “So it’s real?”    
  
“Yes, Ziva. Tony’s now the Assistant Director of Special Operations. We’ve got work to do.”   
  
McGee bit his lip. “Why am I not SFA any more?”   
  
“You’ve yet to prove you’re capable of doing the job. I saw the logs, your paperwork was being done by Tony. I’m not impressed. Being the leader is hard enough and more so when your teammates choose to be difficult. I trusted you when I left and it seems that I was wrong. Not that it matters. Things are going to change.”   
  
If Tony had been on the bullpen level he would have got the satisfaction of seeing Ziva and Tim gulp. 

~*~

A week later, Sam was dragging Tony back to his office. He’d forgotten something he needed. He had to remember that despite how amazing Tony looked they couldn’t do anything before the dinner. It was a white-tie event and Tony was properly dressed.    
  
“Why am I here?”    
  
“So Josh and Leo can’t quiz you and aggravate you before the dinner begins.”   
  
Tony snickered. “Sweetheart, you do remember that Gibbs was my direct boss for ten years.”   
  
Sam looked unimpressed. “Josh is my best friend but he does have a habit of annoying people.”   
  
Tony pulled him into a quick kiss. “You said that the President likes us together, Uncle John likes us, which is the only family I care for.”

Sam took a deep breath. “Usually I get to stand on the edges of the party.”   
  
Tony grabbed his hand. “Not today. Sorry, it is a UK state dinner. The princes are here which means as Uncle’s family we are required to mingle.”   
  
Sam pouted. “Aren’t you American?”   
  
Tony snickered before adding lightly. “When it suits me. Come on, you should be better at the mingling than me. Remember - we are the power couple that all are going to hate.”   
  
Sam had to smile softly remembering back to their conversation. “Fight all corners.”   
  
Tony had a magnanimous grin. “Back to back if we have to but it won’t come to that.”

They’d managed to head to the stateroom and no one looked at them. “You ready?”   
  
“Baron Anthony DiNozzo-Paddington, and Samuel Seaborn.”

His Uncle wasn’t subtle but he didn’t mind the surname switch. He’d never been fond of his father and this was a perfect compromise. 

Sam saw the staffers standing to the side and he waved at them. They were amused but saw that he took a few deep breaths and was in his element. Sam and Tony worked the room. It had come to light that Tony was, in fact, the English Ambassadors nephew when Dr Bartlett’s staff had announced Sam as part of the siting plan. 

Toby had smirked and Josh bewildered. There had been some bets between how out of his depth Sam would be as a dinner guest rather than working. After ten minutes, it was clear that he was anything but out of his depth. 

CJ tilted her head to the side. “Since when does Sam know the Ambassador of France?”   
  
“And French?”  Josh enquired.    
  
Toby smirked. “He has college French and they were at dinner last week at Lord Marbury’s insistence. It was the only way he could secure Tony accepting this invitation.”   


She wasn’t seeing Sam Seaborn, the Deputy Director, she was seeing the start of something new. “Do you see it?”   
  
Josh did. He’d known Sam had the potential to run for President since he was at college. He just didn’t know if he had the heart for it. The way he was moving through the crowd, talking easily and capably suggested otherwise. Josh had thought last week that the revealing of his relationship would kill any serious chances. 

And yet, he was beginning to think otherwise. It wouldn’t be yet, and they would need to get him in the Senate or something.  Tony was standing at Sam’s side holding similar conversations and it was clear that he was introducing Sam to several federal directors that he seemed to know well enough to be cordial. Tony wasn’t Sam’s weakness, he was his strength - Josh could see it.

_ “Seaborn for President.” _

CJ grinned. “I could see it. You gonna run his campaign?”   
  
“Shouldn’t the candidate know he is running.”   
  
Josh waved his hand away like that was an insignificant detail. “Pft, details. He will be great at this.”

_ And those words were the unwitting pact to see the first openly bisexual president - but that was a story for a different day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those that have read, and reviewed. I will confess that I already have ideas for a sequel called the 'let them marry arc' that I have floated with Edronhia, my awesome beta. Oh, and the obviously hinted threequel - of Seaborn for President. (I seem to have a thing for First Gentleman Tony)
> 
> If this is readable - then it is down to her hardwork.


End file.
